NicoMaki Vs The World
by Komuro
Summary: Maki,después de recibir una (muy atrevida) confesión de Nico-chan,comienza a preguntarse sobre su sexualidad.Una historia que trata de las barreras que sufren hoy en día las personas homosexuales por parte de la sociedad visto a través de los ojos de Maki. NicoMaki por supuesto. Shoujo-Ai
1. Chapter 1

**NicoMaki Vs The World**

No me podía concentrar, no importa cuánto intentara simplemente nada de lo que decía la profesora tenía sentido, es como si desde que empezó la última clase del día la profesora empezó a hablar en un idioma diferente, estoy segura que está explicando historia de Japón pero no presté atención de qué, giraba mi lapicero en mis dedos aburridamente razonando la verdadera razón de mi distracción y aunque no me agradaba en lo más mínimo y me costara aceptarlo era Yakazawa Nico. La 'mascota' del grupo como nos gustaba pensar de ella, pero últimamente Nico-chan a estado algo extraña, es como si tuviera otra personalidad pero curiosamente solo tenía esa personalidad cuando hablaba conmigo, era más seria, no actuaba como la clásica Nico-chan que estaba acostumbrada a ver. ¿Quizás por fin estaba madurando?, si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué solo actúa así conmigo?.El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Toda la clase se levantó y dio una leve reverencia a la profesora quien salió rápidamente del aula. Esperé unos minutos a que varios compañeras de la clase se salieran y empecé a guardar mis cosas. No noté a Rin y Hanayo que ya se habían ido a practicar probablemente, no tenía muchas ganas de practicar pero no podía fallar como integrante de μ's ,Love Live se acercaba y pronto haríamos nuestro debut final. Salí del aula y girando hacia la izquierda empecé a dirigirme al club. ¿Esa no será la razón por la cual está actuando extraña? Pronto será la graduación de las estudiantes de tercer año, se va a separar del grupo, tal vez solo se sienta triste por eso...o quizás tenga problemas familiares o quizás...debería preguntarle en vez de sacar conclusiones pero algo definitivamente cambió en Nico-chan y sabré que es. Seguía caminando ya casi llegando al club pero noté algo extraño: no me encontré con nadie del club en el camino, normalmente Rin me alcanzaba junto con Hanayo, ¿habrán cambiado al hora de practica? de ser así me hubieran comentado en el transcurso del día. Llegué al club y como sospeché cuando abrí la puerta no vi a nadie en el club...excepto a la presidenta y la causante de mis distracciones: Nico-chan; quien estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el sillón del club, a juzgar por su posición en como dormía: sentada con su cabeza hacia un lado y la revista de idols que nos tenía a nosotras en la portada, estaba leyendo cuando cayó rendida. Ya estaba vestida con su atuendo para entrenar; su falda rosa con medias negras y tenis del mismo color que su camisa. Era sorprendente como alguien puede vestir tanto de un solo color, pero curiosamente solo a Nico-chan le quedaba como anillo al dedo, todo el atuendo rosa con sus dos listones que hacían sus colas y sus ojos rojos hacia que quedaran a un más perfecto, su cabello negro en combinación con sus ojos le daban un aspecto de madurez aunque no lo demostrara con sus acciones...

Dejé mi bolsa a lado del estante lleno de artículos de colección de idols y me senté en el sillón donde estaba Nico-chan, tomé con cuidado la revista que tenía en su mano intentando no despertarla y empecé a hojearla mientras esperaba al resto del grupo. La revista; como pensé era todo contenido sobre idols pero lo más importante es que hablaban de nosotras, para ser un grupo que empezó desde abajo hemos crecido bastante algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa del equipo. Estaba hojeando mas paginas que tenían fotografías de nuestro anterior presentación cuando sentí la cabeza de Nico-chan recargarse sobre mi hombro. Sentí mis mejillas colorarse pero me acorde que solo estaba dormida. Traté de enderezarla con mi hombro pero fue en vano Nico-chan volvía a la misma posición, parece ser que le gustó mi hombro estando dormida. Dejando la revista a un lado intenté moverla ahora con mi mano libre pero en el momento que toqué su rostro no pude evitar notar la suavidad de su piel, sintiendo mi cara colorarse aun mas comencé a recorrer mi pulgar en su mejilla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo...?Comportándome de esta manera...esto es un completo abuso. Pero su suavidad incluso me provocaba celos...era tan injusto. Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho al sentir que Nico-chan movió su cabeza, pensé por un segundo que se había despertado pero para mi suerte no fue así, ya con mi mano lejos ella decidí mejor levantarme para no seguir siendo un peligro para Nico-chan.

"Maki-chan" Oí susurrar a la pequeña durmiente aun en mi hombro. ¿ehhh?¿estoy en sus sueños? le podía notar una ligera casi invisible sonrojes en sus mejillas, ¿será ese tipo de sueño que me estoy imaginando? Confirmé eso al sentir la mano de Nico-chan deslizarse sobre mi muslo derecho, rápidamente sujeté su mano para detener sus avances horriblemente avergonzada. ¿Esto de verdad es algo que haría una persona dormida?. "ehh y estábamos llegando a lo bueno" Escuché la voz de Nico-chan decir, ¿EH?¿Nico-chan? ¿Estaba despierta?.Levantó su cabeza mirándome con sus rojizos pero hermosos ojos, Nico-chan me sonrió maliciosamente y mi cuerpo se tensó, era esto...nerviosismo? ¿Habrá notado lo que le hice? y más importante, ¿lo de mi pierna fue a propósito?."Nee Maki,lo disfrutaste?"Preguntó con su rostro aun más cerca del mío.

Giré mi rostro evitando su mirada que me ponía la piel de gallina."¿De qué hablas?"Contesté avergonzada. Mi voz ya me estaba traicionando y aunque no pudiese verla Nico-chan me seguía sonriendo. Podía sentirlo.

Sentí su otra mano sobre la mía provocando que liberara la suya de la sorpresa pero ella no hizo lo mismo al contrario empezó lentamente a acariciar mi mano con la suya haciéndome sentir nuevamente la suavidad de su piel. Su mano era más chica que la mía en tamaño pero el control que ejercía sobre la mía hacia parecer lo contrario.

Estaba en shock. No por el hecho de que Nico-chan tuviera inclinaciones homosexuales o por que estuviera acariciando mi mano de una manera tan seductiva ni tampoco porque la sensación que provocaba no me desagradara; sino por el hecho de que no sabía qué hacer. En mis pocos años de vida que llevo nunca he mostrado algún interés en ese aspecto séase por las chicas o chicos. Algo extraño por lo primero debido a que siempre eh estado en escuelas privadas de chicas y por lo segundo...bueno nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle bien a algún chico y menos en la escuela que me encuentro.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté la figura de Nico-chan acercarse aun mas a mi hasta que sentí un chorro ligero de aire caliente en mi cuello instantáneamente sentí mi cuerpo tensarse provocando sensaciones desconocidas pero placenteras que recorrieron mi cuerpo en milésimas de segundos. Si mi rostro ya estaba rojo por todas las recientes acciones de Nico-chan ahora podía sentir que mi rostro se camuflaje aba con mi pelo. De la sorpresa me alejé de ella instantáneamente pero debido a mi posición el espacio del sillón solo caí a lo largo del resto del sillón. Nico-chan ágilmente se lanzó sobre mí como un animal salvaje sobre su presa. Aunque la mirada de sus ojos ,su leve sonrisa y la pequeña sonrojes en sus mejillas podía haberla confundido mas por un viejo depravando a una chica mucho menor que él. Sus manos estaban en el sillón a la altura de mi cuello, sus coletas colgando en el aire. Me tenia completamente atrapada. No me agradaba a donde iba esto, decidí hablar.

"Que estás haciendo Nico-chan?"Dije firmemente con tono molesto aunque claro que no hacia efecto alguno sobre Nico-chan.

Solo sonrió levemente y dijo:"Eres tan injusta Maki".Eh? "Todas esas lindas reacciones" Movió su mano derecha hacia mi pelo y agarró un mechón, el que yo siempre agarro inconscientemente cuando estoy nerviosa y empezó a jugar con el entrelazando su dedo y enredándolo. No me desagradó el gesto, al contrario se sintió bien pero no había manera alguna que pusiera eso en palabras, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría. Su otra mano recorrió el largo de mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Se acerco más hacia mi alineando perfectamente nuestros labios, podía prácticamente ahogarme en su aroma de fresas como si tuviera mi rostro pegado a su cuerpo. "Pensé que podía aguantarme hasta mi graduación..."Dijo serenamente. Mirándome directamente a los ojos, Rápidamente giré mi rostro rompiendo contacto con sus ojos avergonzada de la situación, ni siquiera quería escuchar lo que dijera sabias a donde se dirigía esto. Sentí su rostro cerca haciendo que me arrepintiera de haberme volteado. "Me gustas Nishikino Maki" Escuché tan claro como el agua. Parecía irreal la cantidad de emociones que esas simples dos palabras podían producir, siempre creí que las mariposas en el estomago solo era una mentira para que las historias de amor sonaran más románticas...pero me equivoqué...

Lentamente me volteé encontrándome nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos escarlata."Pero...somos chicas" repliqué casi como un susurro.

Me sonrió."¿Te molesta eso?" Preguntó. Quería decirle que no...pero me daba un poco de miedo la situación, siempre pensé en Nico-chan como una amiga con la que discutía casi a diario, siempre pasé buenos momentos a su lado aunque fuera peleando, ¿será esto lo que llaman amor apache? pero esto era un gran paso entre una amistad."Cierra tus ojos"¿EH? Descarten lo último, ESTO SI ERA UN GRAN PASO.

"¿por qué?"Pregunté y como fue costumbre en todo el día nuevamente los nervios comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo.

"Whoa Maki-cha no sabía que eras tan atrevida, quieres hacerlo con los ojos abiertos?"Preguntó juguetonamente.

Instantáneamente cerré mis ojos a sus palabras, no sabía por qué le hacía caso, probablemente mi subconsciente creía que era una buena idea esto, si me b..b..besaba podría confirmar si a mí también me gustaban las chicas, escuché un golpe de algo cayéndose seguro era algo del estante de Nico-chan que estaba mal acomodado así que decidí no prestarle atención.

Diez segundos de estar en la misma posición con mis ojos cerrados y ya creía que Nico-chan se estaba tomando su tiempo...,tenia curiosidad de que tan suaves serian sus labios. La ansiedad me mataba así que levanté un poco mi mentón para que entendiera bien que si había interés mutuo pero...siguió sin llegar. Entre abrí mis ojos mirando a Nico-chan quien ni si quiera me estaba mirando sino a dirección a la puerta."¿Nico-chan?"Pregunté a la vez que volteaba a donde estaba mirando. Para mi horror Honoka nos miraba boquiabierta claramente sonrojada. Quería morirme, quería que me tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante...noté la mochila de Honoka en el suelo, así que no había sido algo del estante...

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, sentía la presión sobre mi y no...no solo la de Nico-chan. ¿Cómo podría explicar esto? Para mi sorpresa Honoka reaccionó primero llevándose la mano a la cabeza y girándose hacia un lado evitando contacto visual con nosotras. "Creo que interrumpo algo jaja..."Dijo.!No Honoka no es lo que crees...bueno... si lo es pero todavía no había pasado nada¡...aun. Es lo que quería decir pero las palabras se quedaron conmigo. "Umm...me aseguraré que nadie entre así que ustedes pueden terminar" Oh Por Dios, ¿en serio dijo lo que acabo de escuchar? Tomó rápidamente su mochila del suelo aun evitando mirarnos."Tienen diez minutos" Dijo mientras se apresuraba a la puerta.

"Honoka"Dije tratando de detenerla para explicarle pero era muy tarde ya había salido dejándome nuevamente a solas con Nico-chan.

"Umm...eso salió inesperadamente bien" Dijo Nico-chan rompiendo el silencio que dejó Honoka al salir. Yo aun veía la puerta del club."¿Dónde estábamos?"

"Muévete" Dije fríamente. Lo único que quería hacer en el momento era explicarle a Honoka que nada había pasado y Nico-chan no le importaba en lo más mínimo la gravedad de la situación. ¿Cualquiera se molestaría no?

"Ehh...Maki,Honoka dijo que tenemos diez minutos ¿no?, pero no te preocupes Nico-chan termina en cinco" Contestó sonriente.

Sin decirle nada moví el brazo de Nico-chan que me tenia atrapada y me paré dirigiéndome a la puerta, tome la perilla y antes de abrirla miré a Nico-chan quien ya estaba sentada en el sillón sonriéndome. Solo le di una mirada dejándole en claro que me encontraba enojada y con un 'hmp' le volteé la cara. Abrí la puerta y salí a encontrar a Honoka para explicar lo sucedido para evitar que esto se saliera de control.

**"Barreras" Eso fue lo que me inspiró a hacer este fic, la barrera de la discriminación, la barrera de la inseguridad, la barrera de no saber quién eres, la barrera de no poder amar libremente. Mucho drama con comedia por venir y espero que los fans de Umi no me quieran linchar, se darán cuenta por que...**


	2. Chapter 2

Si tuviese que describir como me sentía en el momento que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela seria:pánico, aunque supiera que Honoka no es de esa clase de persona que diría los secretos de alguien más(o al menos eso quería creer),bajé por las escaleras y todavía no la podía ver, ¿Qué tan rápido bajó? Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ni idea a donde iba a ir, dijo que nos 'daría' tiempo pero, ¿en dónde? Afortunadamente cuando bajé a la entrada de la escuela pude divisar a Honoka dirigiéndose al portón de la escuela. Aceleré el paso para alcanzarla.

"Honoka" La llamé en cuanto estaba a unos metros de ella.

Parecía que en cuanto oyó mi voz la congele de la sorpresa pero aun así, lentamente se volteó conmigo "¿Nani? Maki-chan" Respondió.

Con determinación en mis ojos hablé claramente "No quiero que lo malinterpretes…Nico-chan y yo,no somos así" Dije, no estaba segura de Nico-chan, ella probablemente si pero ¿yo? Jamás he experimentado algo por el estilo. No tenía ni idea.

Rascó su mejilla…parecía…¿nerviosa?o preocupada…la verdad que no podía descifrarla "No…está bien…solo me sorprendió" Contestó, estaba a punto de tratar de explicarle lo sucedido pero volvió a hablar "Mira Maki-chan, no quiero que me malinterpretes" Dijo. "De verdad que me agradan las dos; tú y Nico-chan, las quiero tanto como a una hermana, siempre he pensado que los miembros de μ's somos como familia y para proteger esa relación que tenemos creo que lo mejor sería que esto que pasó hoy quede entre nosotras. Algunas personas….Maki-chan, no son tan abiertas como yo" Terminó

"Pero te estoy diciendo que yo no soy así…"Repliqué rápidamente

"Aun así Maki-chan, la gente lo puede malinterpretar y no quiero que nadie de us pase un mal rato…¿ok?" Finalizó

Por sus palabras podía sentir dos cosas, una es que Honoka estaba asumiendo que yo era…Gay, y la otra es que estaba casi suplicándome que nadie más del grupo se diera cuenta, de lo primero al menos yo estaba casi segura que no lo era, lo que me inquieta es el ¿por qué ocultarlo?, acaso Honoka ¿sabe de alguien de μ's que es poco tolerante con este tema? Me cuesta imaginarlo si visualizo a cada una de los miembros pero decidí darle por su lado. No tenía caso discutir por algo que no era. "Entiendo Honoka"

Sonrió y asintió agradeciéndome no verbalmente.

"Honoka" Escuché detrás de mí la voz de otra integrante de μ's. Honoka miró hacia atrás de mí.

"¡Umi-chan!¡Kotori-chan!" Dijo enérgicamente la líder de μ's. Volteé atrás de mí y efectivamente vi a Umi y Kotori acercándose hacia nosotras. Umi tenía su cara neutral como siempre pero Kotori parecía un poco…¿sonrojada? Quizás solo era el calor.

"No estaremos en el entrenamiento de hoy Honoka" Dijo Umi tan pronto llegó con nada más sonrió y asintió.

"¿¡Ehhh?!¿Otra vez?" Replicó Honoka claramente decepcionada. O en verdad he tenido demasiado metida en la cabeza a Nico-chan o de plano no le presto atención a las integrantes de μ's porque no recuerdo al menos que ellas hayan faltado.

"No podemos evitarlo" Le contestó Umi "Kotori se siente un poco enferma,tengo que llevarla a su casa" Asi que ¿era eso su sonrojez?.

"Gomen ne Honoka-chan" Dijo Kotori con su sonrisa desarmadora, ¿quién podría decirle no a eso?

Honoka suspiró y dijo "Supongo que está bien…como quiera estaba a punto de mandar un mensaje que se cancelaba el entrenamiento"

Umi arqueó una ceja confundida "¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?"

Honoka empezó a jugar con sus dedos un poco avergonzada de si hablar o no "Llegaron nuevos dulces a mi casa…quería que los probaramos" respondió. Honoka no deja de ser Honoka, iba a mencionar algo pero mejor me abstuve, creo que Honoka tiene suficiente con Umi pero para mi sorpresa Umi nada más suspiró y empezó a caminar.

"Vámonos Kotori" Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

"¡Ah Matte Umi-chan,Kotori-chan! "Dijo antes de empezar a perseguirlas, antes de alejarse mucho se volteó conmigo "Nos vemos mañana Maki-chan" Dijo enérgicamente antes de seguir a las otras dos integrantes.

Supongo que todo salió bien ¿no?, Aún tengo mis dudas en cuanto a porque Honoka quiere enterrar el asunto pero lo importante era aclarar esto. Ahora lo que quedaba era el problema con Nico-chan, ¿cómo podría responder a su declaración? Suspirando decidí mejor pensar en eso después, regresé al club para buscar mi mochila y afortunadamente no me encontré con Nico-chan, ¿quizás se fue a su casa después de recibir el mensaje de Honoka?, aunque, es Honoka de quien hablamos, muy probablemente olvidó mandar el mensaje.

El trayecto a casa fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba y después de saludar a papa y mama fui directa a mi habitación. Después de entrar me dirigí a la computadora a buscar información, ni si quiera me molesté en cambiarme de ropa. Duré una media hora leyendo blogs, reportajes, notas sobre el tema, y empecé a indagar como yo podía entrar en esto. Así que aparentemente por lo que leí las personas homosexuales son una vasta minoría que podía ser medida como un simple cinco por ciento de la población mundial. También leí que al parecer en Japón no está prohibido los matrimonios homosexuales sino que más bien no están reconocidos ante la ley, cuando busqué:¿Cuándo sabes que eres homosexual? de las mejores respuestas fue que: Cuando solamente sientes atracción por tu mismo sexo pero ¿eso siquiera aplica para mí? En mi caso toda mi vida la he pasado en escuelas de niñas, ¿cómo yo sabía que no siento atracción por los hombres si no eh tratado con uno? Y respecto a las chicas nunca en realidad había pensado de esa manera en ellas…al menos hasta ahora.

Ciertamente cuando hablo con mis amigas es divertido (aunque no lo exprese) y me siento más en calma pero eso no significa que sea Gay…¿o sí? Leí otro artículo que podría ser más bien un debate a juzgar por los comentarios, era sobre si la gente ¿nacía gay o se hacía gay? Eso sí llamó mi atención, al parecer la comunidad homosexual defendía que la gente nacía gay y la gente que al parecer estaba en contra de los homosexuales la vasta mayoría decía que ser gay era decisión propia. Personalmente creía que cambiarse su orientación sexual de la noche a la mañana sonaba ridículo pero igual no tenía mucho poder en mi opinión, ni si quiera yo sabía si era homosexual o no.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi silla, yendo a mi cama me dejé caer sobre ella dejándome sentir la suavidad de la colcha de lo que parecía una cama matrimonial de lo grande que era. Al final, sigue quedando mi mayor y más inquietante pregunta respecto a este asunto: Si me declaro Homosexual…¿habrá consecuencias? ¿Me verán de la misma manera mis amigas?¿mi familia?¿Papa y mama?;que siempre me han consentido, tenía miedo de saber esa respuesta…pero a pesar de todo…quería saber….lo que yo era. Agarrando mi celular que había dejado en la cama busqué a Nico-chan en los contactos redactando un rápido mensaje:

-"¿Estás libre el sábado?"-

No había vuelta atrás, de verdad quiero saber.

NA: Por fin el segundo capítulo, hay que ir poniendo las bases para darle forma al fanfic :D, para el siguiente capítulo una cita de nuestra pequeña y confundida Maki con nuestra Loli preferida. Prepárense para odiar a Umi en unos capítulos más… :/ y eso que es mi personaje favorito. Y hablando de Umi, los mangas que salieron de EriUmi "Passion" y "Your Straightforward Expression" son una belleza. Gracias Yukitii-sensei me haces sentirme orgulloso de ser un EriUmi shipper; algo que no habrá en este fanfic (T.T),aunque si KotoUmi…aunque en realidad lo que tengo considerado escribir no sé si cuente como KotoUmi…mmm…creo que tendré que cambiar el rating a "M" si lo escribo como planeo. De momento es todo les agradezco a los que han tomado interés en este Fanfic y han dejado review y a los que no también por tomarse la molestia de leerlo (aunque aún me falte mucho con este tipo de escritura jeje, es más difícil de lo que creí), dejen su review con su opinión respecto al capítulo y una disculpa si fue muy corto, la mitad de este capítulo lo hice en unas 3 horas pero a veces tiendo a ser muy flojo :P


	3. Chapter 3

Eh estado nerviosa anteriormente por muchas cosas, como cuando de niña rompí una vasija de la casa, un examen al que no entendía muy bien la materia ,incluso cuando recién entre al grupo, por eso me tomó tiempo llamarlas por su nombre pero esta es la primera vez que estoy nerviosa por salir con una amiga…¿qué es diferente esta vez?¿Que me di cuenta que Nico-chan es homosexual?¿Que estaba usando esta cita para confirmar mi sexualidad?¿Que esta cita podría hacerme ver una realidad sobre mi misma que desconocía, una realidad que para muchos estaría bien, para muchos estaría mal…pero si así podía ser feliz…que así fuera.

Después de verme en el espejo una enésima vez opté por cerrar mi polvo y guardarlo. Los nervios me mataban, solo tenía que actuar con naturalidad ¿no?, digo, las amigas salen todo el tiempo, solo que esta ocasión una es homosexual y yo…no tengo ni idea de lo mío pero quería verificarlo. Para lo que vestía me puse lo mismo que cuando fuimos a la casa de la playa de mi papa, un toque de formalidad no me haría resaltar mucho. Estaba parada frente a una fuente en un parque, esperando a Nico-chan, en un sábado como hoy bastantes parejas podían verse, sentados en las bancas, caminando tomados de la mano…¿así nos veríamos nosotras?¿no todas las amigas se toman de la mano en algún momento?,¿solo por ser hombre y mujer se les podía ver como una pareja?No tuve tiempo para razonarlo debido a que sentí un par de brazos enrollarme por la cintura "¡Maki-chan get-desu!"

Oí la voz de Nico-chan por atrás de mi espalda, rápidamente intenté quitármela de encima. A diferencia mía Nico-chan estaba más casual con una sudadera abierta de color rosa con rayas negras, camisa obscura con una línea roja a la altura de su busto, una falda negra y tenis rosas a juego con su sudadera. Era la primera que veía a Nico-chan con tanta ropa negra pero le quedaba muy bien, siempre la combinación de rosa iba con ella "Mou…!¿qué estás haciendo?!"Reprendí.

En respuesta Nico-chan se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con su mano sacando la lengua "Tehee" Nada de 'Tehee'…solo te perdono porque eso fue extremadamente adorable. "Gome…Maki-chan"Dijo Nico-chan poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda inclinándose hacia mi "Pero te veías tan linda esperándome que no me pude resistir" Añadió con una sonrisa, por dios de seguro me estaba sonrojando.

"B..baka…no digas eso tan a la ligera"Dije nerviosa

Nico-chan sonrió y se giró ofreciéndome su mano "Vamos" Dijo tranquilamente

¡¿Tomadas de la mano?! "No necesitamos ir de la mano…"Dije aún más nerviosa

Nico-chan infló su mejilla como una niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche y dejó su mano donde estaba indicándome no verbalmente que no iba a ceder. Suspiré y tomé su mano, me sonrió y empezamos a caminar con rumbo desconocido.

Esta creo que es la primera vez que tomo de la mano de Nico-chan, aun con la diferencia de nuestra edad la de ella era tan pequeña…tan suave…y cálida…supongo que hacer esto de vez en cuando no era tan malo.

La primera parada fue en un lugar de comida rápida, fue divertido ver a Nico-chan comiendo una hamburguesa más grande que sus dos manos juntas, pudimos conversar de diferentes cosas del grupo y cuando íbamos a pedir unas malteadas, Nico-chan sugirió comprar solo una grande debido a lo caras y que ambas tomáramos de él, no me pareció mala la idea hasta que me di cuenta que estar compartiendo de la misma malteada con diferentes popotes fácil nos hacía ver como pareja. Algo que a Nico-chan no le molestó en lo absoluto mientras tomaba de él. Lo siguiente que hicimos fue ir a ver una película, entramos a ver una romántica pero no llevábamos ni media hora en la película y Nico-chan se había quedado dormida, el problema no fue ese…pero se había quedado dormida abrazando mi brazo…Nico-chan había levantado el descansa brazos que nos separaba y se quedó dormida en mi brazo. Debido al nerviosismo de estar sintiendo su cuerpo en mi brazo y el miedo a despertar a la pequeña bella durmiente tampoco pude ver la película. Después de eso fuimos a una tienda de ropa y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí como una muñeca pero versión humana, Nico-chan me hizo probar tanta ropa que pareció pasarela, afortunadamente pude tener un descanso cuando Nico-chan encontró algo que quería probarse pero no me lo enseño. Estaba mirando los one-piece cuando me percaté que Nico-chan ya llevaba mucho tiempo en el vestidor. Me acerqué a él y hablé.

"¿Nico-chan…terminaste?" Se oyó un pequeño 'eep' de sorpresa en el otro lado.

"Maki-chan?...umm vete por ahi…"Huh? Sospechoso…

"¿Huh?Si ya terminaste muestramelo" Contesté hablando hacia la cortina

"Terminé…pero…"

Molesta empecé a jalar la cortina "Deja de ser tan insegura y muéstramelo"

"!Ah…no veas¡"Escuché decir a Nico-chan y cuando abrí pude ver a Nico-chan vistiendo…¿un traje?, cubriéndose con las manos como si estuviese desnuda me miró avergonzada "Me dio curiosidad y quise probármelo…pero no se hacer nudos…¿se ve raro?"Preguntó con una sonrojes en su rostro

Miré la corbata en su mano y suspiré. Entré al pequeño vestidor también y cerré la cortina "Préstame eso" Dije refiriéndome a la corbata. Nico-chan se vio sorprendida pero me la dio. Levanté el cuello de su camisa y enrollé la corbata alrededor de él "¿Porque querías ocultarlo?"pregunté mientras hacia la corbata.

"Pensé que me verías rara…umm…Maki-chan…sabes hacer nudos?"

Sonreí suavemente "Tontita…es solo ropa… y papa me enseñó…dijo que era necesario para ser una buena esposa"

"Ya…"

Terminé de hacerlo y empecé a subirlo a la altura de su cuello ajustándolo, después bajé su cuello "Lista" Dije, Nico-chan se miró en el espejo del vestidor ilusionada "Te vez genial" dije atrás de ella.

"Genial…"repitió Nico-chan "Es la primera vez que me dicen eso…"Dijo mientras se inspeccionaba maravillada. Yo solo estaba sorprendida de que hubiera un traje a la medida de ella…probablemente es infantil…mejor no menciono eso para no hacerla enojar. Se volteó conmigo "Gracias Maki-chan" Dijo sonriente y justo cuando dijo eso me di cuenta de que el vestidor donde estábamos era muy pequeño para las dos. Sentí mis mejillas colorarse y miré sus ojos, ojos carmesí invitadores. No estaba segura si era lo que pensaba pero en el momento en que sentí su mano suavemente acariciar la mía, me di cuenta. Nico-chan se impulsó con sus pies lentamente, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, empecé a bajar mi rostro hacia ella para encontrarme con sus hermosos labios rosados. Prácticamente respiraba una mezcla de su dulce aroma con su respiración de lo cerca que estaba, iba atesorar este momento para toda mi vida pero…

"Cliente, ¿necesita más tiempo?" Escuché afuera del vestidor y rápidamente me aparté de Nico-chan, ella hizo lo mismo. Extremadamente avergonzadas ni nos queríamos ver. Vaya manera de matar el ambiente.

Después de eso empezamos a recorrer la ciudad sin decir una palabra de lo que sucedió en el vestidor, disfrutando la compañía de la otra. Terminamos nuevamente en el parque donde iniciamos nuestro recorrido y nos acercamos a un puente arriba de un pequeño rio, adornado con diferentes peces, disfrutando la vista de eso y de las demás personas que recorrían el parque.

"Nee…Nico-chan" Hablé mientras veía el rostro de Nico-chan viendo al rio.

No me volteó a ver solo dijo "¿Si?" Había algo que quería preguntarle desde hace días.

"¿Cuando…te diste cuenta que eras…homosexual?" Pregunté nerviosa y esta vez Nico-chan si me miró aunque no se veía molesta sino sorprendida.

Nuevamente fijó su mirada en el rio, una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro "No me di cuenta…siempre eh sido así" Dijo tranquilamente, oh dios,¿por qué pregunté algo tan personal?, ya me estaba pateando mentalmente por haberlo hecho. "Cuando era niña" Nico-chan continuó. "Siempre fantaseaba con un castillo lleno de princesas, todas con hermosos vestidos únicos, jugando todo el día sin parar, comiendo pasteles por la tarde, era mi más grande sueño. Por supuesto que cuando crecí me empecé a dar cuenta que la realidad no era tan simple. Vas a crecer a ser una maravillosa esposa, me dijo mi tía, consigue un hombre guapo y rico me dijo mi abuela, compórtate como una señorita de clase alta a todos los hombres les encanta eso, me dijo otra hermana de mi mama" En este punto Nico-chan apretaba la baranda del puente con sus dos manos "¿Por qué?¿Por qué están suponiendo que porque soy mujer tengo que estar con un hombre?¿quién decide eso? La realidad me pegó y poco a poco mi familia se daba cuenta que yo no mostraba interés alguno en el sexo opuesto, mi mama por supuesto sabia lo mío y para evitar cuestionamiento de la familia decidió mudarse al distrito donde vivimos ahora" Nico-chan al parecer concluyó su pequeña historia de su vida, no me hubiera imaginado nunca que Nico-chan si sufrió por ser como es y peor aún de su propia familia. ¿Yo pasaré por lo mismo? solo guardé silencio mientras lo razonaba "Perdón, hablé mucho, lo que te intento decir es que nadie te debe hacer tomar un camino que ellos quieren solo porque los demás lo hacen o piensen que es lo 'normal', tu eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones" Concluyó. Después me sonrió y dijo "Ahhh….estas pláticas en verdad matan el ambiente, ya está oscureciendo, ¿nos vamos?" Solamente sonreí y asentí, tomé su mano nuevamente. Después de saber todo eso de Nico-chan me sentía más cercana a ella. Eso me hacía feliz.

Para cuando llegamos a la estación ya estaba oscuro, no había gente esperando el tren, decidimos esperar el de Nico-chan primero que era el que pasaba más rápido. Silencio abundaba en el ambiente de la estación, era solo ella y yo en la estación, casi se sentía como si fuera nuestro pequeño mundo solo para nosotras dos. Era agradable pensar de esa manera. Divisé a lo lejos las luces del tren que se acercaba, Nico-chan se movió y se puso delante mío mirándome directo a los ojos, después nuevamente comenzó a alzarse con sus pies, de seguro estaba enrojecida pero aun así me acerqué a ella con los ojos cerrados, quizás con este beso podría darme cuenta de lo que era pero…nunca llegó a mis labios, en vez de eso sentí los labios de Nico-chan en mi mejilla, suaves como malvaviscos y cálidos, solo duró unos segundos "Se más honesta contigo misma" Dijo separándose de mí. Sonó el tren y se abrieron las puertas de los vagones. Nico-chan me sonrió y abordó el tren. El tren echó a andar y todo lo que pude hacer fue tocar mi mejilla donde me había besado aun sintiendo la calidez que dejaron sus labios. Ser más honesta conmigo misma¿huh?

NA:Yay otro capítulo de NicoMaki Vs The World ^.^,dejaremos el beso entre ellas hasta que estén más seguras de sus sentimientos jeje. Sigo diciendo que este estilo de escritura está más complicado del que normalmente uso D: pero ni modo ya lo empecé a escribir así :( De momento dejen su review como les pareció el capítulo y si quieren seguir de cerca mis actualizaciones de FanFics denle like a mi página de Facebook **Love Live FanFiction **Nos vemos ^.^


End file.
